dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Andrew River/@comment-32027406-20170609201829/@comment-32027406-20170610014820
SUMMARY OF THE WAR BETWEEN ANDREW RIVER AND THE COVENANT-UNSC-THREE FACTIONS After the discovery of the overpowered being known as Andrew River, the UNSC, Covenant, and the Three Factions have decided to stop fighting to counter the threat. The UN President has already signed a pact with the Prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret in an attempt to focus all resources to fighting Andrew River. The Solemn Penance, a Covenant CAS-assault carrier and the flagship of the Prophet of Regret, is currently the flagship of the Opposition Fleet. Along with the entire Fleet of Particular Justice and the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Fleet, the Opposition Fleet has engaged Andrew River's forces in decisive engagements at Installation 04 and Installation 05. Alas, Andrew River managed to destroy the entire 5th fleet and seriously damage 30% of the Fleet of Particular Justice. The Prophet of Mercy has called for the death of Andrew River as a "serious affront to the Forerunners" which he then proceeded to emphasize by beheading "Lord" Sauron, one of Andrew's generals who had foolishly attempted to fight Arbiter Thel'Vadam hand to hand. Sauron was brought down only after 40 Sangheili Majors had died trying to kill him. Thel'Vadam lost a hand in the effort. The fallen archangel Lucifer was defeated trying to assassinate Andrew River, who has now claimed the Mantle of Responsibility for himself and declared himself Lord of the Universe; a statement denied by the archangel Michael, the current sitting Lord of the Universe. Solemn Penance was then destroyed by River's generals Rayui and Yuuki, killing the Prophet of Regret. Angered, Truth and Mercy then ejected the entire Elite race from the Covenant, sparking a civil war. With the technologically superior Covenant incapacitated, the UNSC and the Three Factions were helpless to stop River, as he had by then made the Gravemind his servant and thus gained the powers of the Flood. High Charity was destroyed by River-controlled Flood spores, killing Truth. Mercy, as the last remaining Prophet, called for the Jiralhanae and the Sangheili to stop fighting and focus on the threat. What was left of the Covenant then attacked River's forces as they were about to breach Earth's atmosphere, despite the UNSC and the Three Factions' best efforts. At the last moment, the CSO-supercarrier Unyielding Devotion destroyed River's ship, killing all onboard. The Gravemind attempted to continue the war by himself, betraying what was left of River's movement, but at the last moment Mercy teleported Installation 05 to Earth and fired it, destroying the Gravemind. Installation 05 then imploded on itself, destroying Unyielding Devotion and killing the Prophet of Mercy. To everyone's surprise, Cortana then took over the Covenant and unified it with humanity, forming the "United Covenant of Humanity, Sangheili, San'Shyuum, Jiralhanae, Mgalekogolo, Kig-Yar, Huragok, Unggoy, Yanme'e, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, and Artificial Intelligences." Or, the UCHSSJMKHUYAFD. ( UCTF for short. ) The new motto was "SCREWING ANDREW RIVER SINCE 2549!!!!!" Everything was good until the Ur-Didact came back. Because the Ur-Didact was ANDREW RIVER, but REVIVED! And oh, the galaxy would tremble! And then the Precursors came back and killed everyone, even Andrew River, because the Precursors are OP AF and can transcend time itself, because the Precursors are OP. And then the Precursors got killed by the Forerunners, and then the Ur-Didact possessed by Andrew River met the original Ur-Didact, causing a temporal paradox which destroyed the entire universe, leaving nothing. Except for Trihexa, the Darkness, because she waits. She waits for the world to be born again, but most of all she waits for Andrew River, because he was responsible for all this BS. (What the hell did I just write?) P.S. Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra John-117 made much of these events possible. It is assumed he was killed during Mercy's premature firing of the the Halo Array. But who knows?